Star Power High
by Me and my pet chain chomp
Summary: Whoa! High school already for the Mario bros? And what's this? People from Mario's other adventures have come to school too? What crazy type of school adventure will they have now?
1. Prologue: Introducing The Characters

**Author's Note: **Yup, I know I'm starting another Mario school fanfic. What about the Brothers story you ask? Well I'm starting a much more better one with characters from Paper Mario games, and others. If you must know, I got this first introduction inspiration from the story: "Mario in high school" from the author: "siriusblackrox123". Anyways, I hope that this story is much better than the last one and please, leave your review if you enjoyed any of these chapters. Very much obliged.

**Prologue: Introducing The Characters**

**Mario: **An "In The Middle" of the popularity chart. He is fourteen years old and is all about straight A's. His crush is (of course) Peach.

**Luigi: **A shy and a kind of a little victim of bullying. His attitude is perfect for quiet girls and is only thirteen years old. His crush remains to be unknown because he feels extremely shy for telling anyone. (Poor Weegee!)

**Wario: **A very un-intelligent but strong football player. He cares for only fame and money and is as much of a bully as Bowser is.

**Bowser: **A huge bully and can squash any live thing with the power of his bottom. Mario and him are big enemies ever since he broke Luigi's arm.

**Peach: **An out-going girl and can easily flirt with any boy she wants. She is fourteen years old and is the most popular girl in the country. Rumor has it that Mario and her used to have a "past" once.

**Daisy: **A tomboy and actually tore up the entire football team once so bad that she had to actually quit because she said the team was "boring". She is thirteen years old and can flirt ten times as easily is Peach can. Her insane crush is only for Luigi.

**Rosalina: **A very beautiful teenage girl who has straight A's ever since school started for her. Shy, polite, and very easy to be friends with, she says her crush is Luigi too, but tries to not show it since she knows about Daisy's crush for him too.

**Yoshi: **Mario's long-time friend, the teenager loves school and can eat up anything he desires in one bite. He gets bullied but can stand up to them no problem. Has a very tiny crush on Birdo.

**Birdo: **A popular teenage female that is Yoshi's friend and is more of a laid-back "I don't care about school" type of girl. Has no crush on anyone but her sweet sense of style.

**Dimentio: **A charming but devious little devil and can beat any type of puzzle master very easily. His mask resembles shyness but his charming way of smooth-talking the ladies can get him anywhere he wants.

**Mimi: **Just like Birdo, she does not care about school one bit. Broke the world record of nine-thousand nine-hundred and ninety-nine office call-ups by one and secretly has a crush on Mr. L insanely.

**Mr. L: **A very charming teenager and can look "awesome" in any kind of tuxedo. He prefers to be called by, "The Green Thunder", and if you get him mad, he'll hammer away. He says he's "indestructible" to any form of bullying. True. Very true.

**Count Bleck: **A man with a monocle and is the History teacher, he is one of the liked teachers at the school and talks mostly in third person. The reason he is liked is because he gives out no homework.

**Natasia: **School's principal, she is _very _serious in her job and can write up any student without hesitation. Mess with her, and you'll wind up with nine weeks of detention with a snap of a principal's finger.

**Fawful: **With his mustard of doom, and being the school's lunch lady, he serves hot dogs with as much doom mustard as possible. With that smile, it can creep out the wits of anyone.

**Boo: **Science teacher, the ghost can create experiments and turn people into Boos as well! Is disliked because he gives out homework and the way he laughs.

**Author's Note: Phew, now that that's over, I hope you'll be here to check out the next chapter in a few days! See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mario groaned, looking at the Mushroom clock form across the dinner table. The time was getting pretty close to when that school bus comes to pick up the bros and Luigi hasn't even ate yet!

"Weegee! Bro! What're you doing up there?" Mario yelled as he waited for an answer.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the silly bro quickly walked down the stairs and nearly fell flat on his bottom. "Sorry bro! I had trouble with my jeans. They don't quite fit me right." he informed as he poked at his jeans. "And I think they're starting to look like skinny jeans."

Mario chuckled, hopping off his chair and examining his bro's jeans. "Weegee, you do know that those are your eleven year old jeans, right?" he asked with a hint of laughter.

The brother then was then surprised as he furiously tried to rip them off. "No bro! Don't take them off here! Go upstairs and change!" he laughed, pointing to the stairs while covering an eye.

Luigi sighed, feeling a bit of stupidity in him as he walked upstairs and began to change.

Mario chuckled once more, sitting back down and watching the clock tick on by.

Only minutes later did the green-shirted brother walk downstairs with his actual thirteen year old jeans, a green collard shirt, and a hairdo that looked similar to Mario's.

"Do I look decent bro?" he asked.

Mario looked over his shoulder and smiled, "Perfect."

Luigi sighed as he hopped into a chair. "So how much time do we have left until the bus comes?" he asked, making sure all his stuff was in his back pack.

On cue, a screeching sound came to a halt and the sound of double doors opened.

"I'm guessing it's here now." Mario joked as he packed his things and rushed out the door.

"Hey wait up bro!" Luigi yelled back, racing after Mario until the two were in their seats and driving off to the next stop…

…

"Paper, check… pencils, check… notebooks, check… lunch, check… and all my subject's notes, checkeroo!" Yoshi exclaimed happily as he organized all his stuff into his large back pack filled with all sorts of school things.

"Oh yes! This school year is gonna be a blast!" he positively yelled, jumping up and down. Yoshi is a pretty darn positive guy when it comes to school, and pretty much everything about school. His grades were A's and B's and he's super smart.

After eating a few cereal bowls and a piece of toast, the morning never felt so relaxing.

"I wonder if Mario's going to the same school as I am." he wondered aloud until a large screeching sounded outside and that triggered Yoshi to zoom outside and into the bus in a flash.

And before the bus could go, a pink dinosaur walked outside with all sorts of make-up on her. She wore a red bow on her head and had a small purse hanging over her shoulder. She looked gorgeous, but also looked careless about school.

"*sigh* Do I have to go to school? It's only the first day!" she groaned aloud, but no one was there to answer.

Birdo then sighed, walking like a fashion model towards and into the bus.

"Let's just get this dumb day over with." she muttered, plopping herself into a seat.

But there were still more unique characters to be picked up…

…

Adjusting her glasses, the blonde teenager glanced at her space clock. Time was getting close to her pick-up. She wondered if she missed the bus.

"I hope I didn't." she uttered quietly, holding onto her books that couldn't fit into her back pack.

She began to remember all the things she did this morning. She brushed her teeth, got a shower, made sure all her school supplies were in order. What else?

"*gasp* I forgot to floss!" she then rushed up the stairs. But before she could run to the bathroom, the sound of the bus had come, stopping her.

"Aw gee wiz." she sighed, running back downstairs and racing out the door.

"I'm coming!" she yelled a bit, trying to not cough from the steam that was in her eyes from the bus.

Finding her seat, she saw a little bit of bubble gum stuck to the right side of the seat.

She sighed, looking at all the other seats. There were either people sitting in them, or the other empty ones were in the back. Rosalina didn't really like the back of the bus. There were always the loud and noisy ones, so she just decided to sit in the bubble gum infested seat.

"I hope this day gets better." she spoke, looking out the window.

…

"C'mon Daisy! The bus is here!" Peach yelled as she grabbed her things and waited at the door.

Her cousin, Daisy, was too busy stretching from upstairs. After she got that flyer that said that she could join the football team, she immediately got pumped and exercised a lot lately.

"*sigh* Fine! I'm coming!" she responded as she expertly jumped downstairs and raced out the door.

"Hey wait!" Peach yelled back, running after her.

…

"One-thousand nine-hundred and ninety-nine…" Wario uttered, lifting weights.

"Two-thousand baby! Beat that!" Wario yelled at Bowser as he threw his weight-lift onto the floor, flexing his muscles.

"Pha! I can do three million in an hour, tubby!" Bowser yelled back.

"Don't start, pal!" Wario threatened.

_Screech!_

"Bus is here, tubby!" Bowser yelled, running out the door.

"I said don't call me that!" Wario yelled back, racing Bowser to the bus.

Once the two got on, they both pushed kids out of their chosen seats, and sat, arguing over which one of them is better at what.

…

"Aha ha ha. I am going to enjoy my tenth grade year today." Dimentio chuckled, back-flipping over the couch and landing near the mirror.

"And must I say, you sir are looking dashing like a gentlemen in a tuxedo going to his second dinner with his fiancée!" he spoke to his reflection in the mirror, forging a charming wink from his masked face.

"Let the fun begin!" he exclaimed, hearing the school bus come as he slipped out the door and teleported into the bus.

"Hey! No powers in school, kid!" yelled the bus driver.

Dimentio laughed a gentlemen laugh. "Terribly sorry, my good man." he apologized, turning back around and smiling devilishly.

"And it looks like I have my first prank victim. Oh my heart is beating like the drum at a solo performance!" he exclaimed, hopping into an empty seat and thinking of the perfect prank for the bus driver…

…

Sweat was formed and clothes looked dirty with dust and dirt.

Days like this were really hard to do. Building machines nearly everyday and upgrading Brobot every week felt like it was worth it.

Now that school's underway, the Green Thunder only worried about the way he looked. And all he needed was some chat-up lines, the "wink", and an awesome tuxedo.

And it looks like all three have been conquered.

_Screech!_

The sound of the bus's brakes echoed into the ear of the man as he hopped up, wiped off the sweat from his brow, and raced out the door with his things packed.

Once the bus driver saw Mr. L all dirty, he spoke, "That's not appropriate for school, kid."

Mr. L looked at the bus driver and almost chuckled.

"And you know who else isn't appropriate for school?"

"Who?"

"Your mom!" and soon walked off and into an empty seat, enjoying his little joke with the driver. Yep, things were going smoothly with him.

…

Mimi kept her eyes focused on her phone, texting sentences every five seconds and watching her inbox mail go straight up.

Suddenly, a screeching sound sounded outside and Mimi groaned an unnecessary groan and texted, "TTYL", (That means "talk to you later" by the way.) and pocketed her phone.

Rushing outside, she walked into the bus and sat in a seat with Rosalina while doing her make-up.

Finally, after everyone has been seated, the bus was now going straight towards Star Power High School…

**Author's Note: **W00t! How'd you guys and girls like it? I'm so proud of myself for uploading the next chapter so early! Yep! Yep! Anyways, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and please, if you enjoyed this, leave your cute little successful review on this fanfic and I will reward you with virtual cookies! Yum! Who wants some cookies!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The yellow mobile had come to the final stop, and that was in front of Star Power High, the name of the high school. The morning sun looked the same a couple minutes ago and the clouds looked decent for a good morning.

The unique characters piled out from the school bus, chatting around, making sure that their stuff was in place, all that school stuff. And all but one masked teenager was behind the school bus, finished with his plotting of his prank.

"Time for some fun!" he cheered deviously and with the snap of his gloved fingers, a pile of snakes had appeared right in the lap of the bus driver.

Only seconds did the sound of screaming was heard from the driver as he hopped up and ran out of the bus screaming and screaming.

Dimentio instantly burst into laughter so hard, he fell on his back, laughing hysterically. "So… rich." he joked, wiping a tear off his eye and catching back up with the others.

…

_Diiiing!_

The bell had announced that school had started and everyone had exactly four minutes to get to their classes before the doors close.

The hallways were packed with students from all other worlds: Koopas, Goombas, Shy Guys, etc. Many kept to themselves, and others were the complete opposite.

"So this is our first class?" Luigi asked, walking with Mario towards the History Class.

Mario looked up to the door, seeing the words, History on it.

"Yep, let's wait on the lockers until the bell rings." he suggested as Luigi agreed and the two rested their backs on the lockers.

…

Peach could feel herself both excited and nervous about the first day of school. She used to be bullied in elementary because of her geek-like appearance and that she was always the quiet one.

But ever since elementary school was finished, she went into a path of depression, breaking her glasses and trying to act like she never cared much about school. Her parents were long gone once she got into middle school and only her one cousin could find the ways of cheering her up, whether it was jokes or just talking about it, Daisy's presence calmed her.

Daisy, Peach's cousin, got her tomboyish acts from her father. Her father used to play football and talked his daughter into following in his footsteps by being tough.

Parts of it were good, and other parts were bad. Daisy's father was extremely strict. He'd do extreme emotional damage to her and discipline her for the simplest things. And ever since he passed away, Daisy kept her attitude smart, strong, and sometimes just plain fun, that's why she joined the foot ball team.

The two quietly walked over to their class's door. "Well… this is our class." Peach uttered, cracking a smile at the name of Science. Science is Peach's favorite subject, but with all these people around her, she pretended that she didn't care.

Peach then heard a loud groan from behind.

"Science?" Daisy spoke with another groan.

"Of all the subjects, science is our first class?"

Peach then gave her a look. Daisy chuckled, "Alright, alright, I won't text during class. Sheesh."

Peach then smiled a "thank you" and the two rested onto the lockers, waiting for the bell to ring…

…

Yoshi could feel his heart thumping wildly. School is like a holiday to him. It is celebrated with the same things you do every year: learn.

"Hmmmm… my first class appears to be History." Yoshi spoke, dodging around every person who absent-mindedly stands in his way like he's done this a thousand times.

"Not exactly my favorite subject, but it'll do." he uttered, resting his back onto a locker, looking all around him.

Suddenly, the color of green and red had caught his eye as he straightened his back.

"Is that… Mario?" he asked, walking over to them.

"It is!" he exclaimed, running over to them.

"Hi Mario! Hi Luigi!" he happily greeted as the two brothers turned around.

"Yoshi? I didn't know you come here!" Mario exclaimed as the two high-fived.

"Me neither!" Yoshi responded, giving Luigi a high-five.

"Nice to finally see you again!" Luigi spoke, lightly punching the Yoshi's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's been a pretty long time."

…

The masked teenager floated down the hall, making sure he looked cool. And he was really doing a good job of it. He actually got a couple friends and managed to sweet talk a Toadette into kissing him on the cheek.

He already felt popular.

Once the teenager got to his first class, the words read, Science on the door.

"A rich prank, a sweet peck on the cheek, _and _Science? My day is getting better like a monkey who gets bananas every-

_SPLASH!_

A huge amount of water popped into the air and soaked Dimentio easily. Then, the sound of a successful prankster's laugh emitted high into the air.

Dimentio whipped around, determined to prank the living he-

_SPLASH!_

Another large amount of water had popped into the air and drenched the teenager and then the same prankster's laugh emitted into the ear.

Finally, Dimentio had seen the prankster, floating high into the air and laughing hysterically at him.

"Two times in a row!" he joked, laughing loudly.

Now, everyone was laughing at the teenager. But Dimentio was actually twitching a very small grin.

"_A jester? Just like me. Just pranked me?"_

Then, very calmly, Dimentio lifted a gloved finger and created ten medium-sized piranhas over the head of his new rival and smiled.

"_Then it's war."_

…

A teenager silently walked down the hall, adjusting her glasses every five seconds because of her heart beating wildly.

Every time she accidentally bumped into someone, she would quickly utter a sorry and keep moving. Her blonde hair kept getting in the way each time she sped-walked.

"History… history… history… history." she spoke as she found herself at the door of her first class.

She looked around herself, making sure that whoever she bumped into, wasn't following her, just until her eyes had caught a person who looked incredibly handsome.

He wore a green shirt and blue jeans. He was with two different people and he did not notice her.

He looked perfect in her eyes.

"Wow…" she awed, nearly dropping her books.

"Watcha looking at?" suddenly asked a voice as Rosalina jumped in shock and dropped all her books.

"Ow!" screeched the voice as Rosalina looked all around her. But no one was near her to talk to her.

"W-Who's there?" she asked.

Suddenly, her books moved about and a very small blue dinosaur poked his way out from the books and waved happily.

"Sorry if I scared you." apologized the dinosaur as he hopped onto her shoulder.

"My name's Luq! And I'm a DinDin!" he happily greeted.

Rosalina looked away, praying that he didn't see her awing at that boy.

"Um, i-it's okay, Luq." she responded with a stutter as she carefully picked up all her books.

"Wait, what's a DinDin?" she asked.

Luq laughed, "A DinDin's a relative of the Yoshi. Just think of us as the "Before Yoshis" type of animals.

"Wait, your species was made before Yoshis?" she asked.

The DinDin nodded quickly, "Yep! Yep! Say, what's your name?" he asked.

Rosalina hesitated. This is probably her first friend. Should she tell him her name? He is nice.

"Rosalina." she blurted with a small smile.

Luq smiled brightly at her, "That's a fantastic name! It sounds like a hair product!" he exclaimed.

Rosalina giggled, something she has not done for a long time.

"W-Well, thanks. That's… very sweet." she responded, feeling respected.

Luq then raised his soft hand, "High five?"

Rosalina looked at his very small hand. Her pinky could fit the size.

"How about a high pinky?" she asked with a hint of laughter.

The DinDin looked at his hand, realizing what she meant and happily nodded.

"High pinky!"

…

Natasia turned around in her seat, facing two boys with marks all over them.

"Do you know why you two are here?" she asked, stacking up papers.

Bowser sighed, "Let's see: fights, bullying, stealing, name-calling, and bad language?"

Natasia sighed, "All and it's only the first day."

Wario snorted, "Trust me lady, I've done worst than this old fart!" he joked, pointing a thumb at Bowser.

Bowser then growled, "Don't start, pal. Or else my fist is gonna hit something more important than your garlic." he threatened.

Wario then growled, "What're you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that you need to shut that big garlic sucking hole of yours or my fist is gonna break the two things your life depends on, bub!" Bowser argued.

"How about you shut your face before I run over your old skinny body with my motorcycle!" he threatened back as the two began to fight each other.

Natasia sighed, gathering her things and calmly walking out from her office, leaving the two to fight.

She shook her head, "Boys these days."

...

The two double doors opened and a man with a tuxedo and an awesome wink walked into the school. He shot girls with his winks and gave people the "peace sign".

Adjusting his collard tuxedo, he got to his first class which was Science.

He rested his back onto the lockers, looking as professional as ever. Just until his eyes saw a very cute brunette talking with another blonde girl.

He chuckled a bit as he smoothly walked over to the girls and greeted with a "hey".

"You look beautiful today." he greeted to Daisy with his secret wink.

Daisy then raised an eyebrow as Mr. L raised all his eyebrows.

"Whoa, dude, what's with the wavy eyebrow?" she joked as Mr. L stopped.

Well, that didn't work on her.

He then tried his second plan as he put his hand around the back of Daisy's neck and then winked.

And in about a few seconds, Mr. L was wrestled to the ground with Daisy pinning him.

"Daisy!" Peach yelled, pulling her cousin off Mr. L.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked.

Daisy crossed her arms. "My mouth was about to be intruded by a random guy! What'd you expect?" she asked.

Peach then sighed, "You didn't have to wrestle him down." she responded, picking Mr. L back up.

"So sorry about my cousin. You just have to stay out of her bubble, that's all." she warned.

Mr. L sighed, "I knew that was a long shot." he walked over to Daisy, apologized, and quietly walked off and into a different area.

Peach crossed her arms at Daisy but her cousin only rolled her eyes.

**Author's Note: **Yep, I don't think I got Mr. L's personality right but, eh. Anyways, so sorry for the Mimi and Birdo fans but I will not continue my story with them in it. I just can't seem to find a right spot for them. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the new OC (A.K.A. Luq the DinDin). By the way, I just created the species DinDin to be the "Before Yoshis" animals. Meaning, that they were made before Yoshis were and each one is extremely polite and fun to be around. You should adopt one! I know I would! Well, this is where the chapter's road ends! Until the next road is built by my imagination, see you guys and girls… LATA!


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ahem! So very sorry about my long upload! I had Writer's Block! I always get that.**

**Anyhoo! Before I begin, I would like to answer a certain reviewer's question.**

**A reviewer named nintendgal101 asked me if I will be using other OC's. I will be using two OC's for a later chapter in the story. If you want, any of you can give me one or two OC's for the later chapter. But give me only two OC's for the story. And make sure you give me their full bio about themselves. Ex: Gender, name, personality, crush (if you want them to have one) and the way he or she looks.**

**Oh and, no I can't put in Bowser JR. or Waluigi. It's not that I don't like them. It's because I can't perfect their personality right. I suck at that. Sody!**

**And, well, I must apologize but, I still have that Writer's Block thingy corrupting my mind right now, so I will not begin the chapter with History or the Science classes just yet. But don't worry! Count Bleck and that weird Boo will make an appearance!**

**Well, this concludes my author's note!**

**Thank you for your time and please enjoy an extremely late chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

Mario and Luigi walked along the halls as did the other teens.

Lunch was right now and they had to get there before the next bell rings.

"I wonder what they serve here." Luigi spoke as the two had entered the cafeteria.

There were many kids around, stuffing their faces with spaghetti, ice cream sandwich's and other types of foods.

"Lunch line! I'll beat you there!" Mario exclaimed, running towards the deserted lunch line.

"No way! I'm faster!" Luigi yelled back.

…

"Fawful thinks this will be an excellent year like a sandwich with its first pile of Swiss cheese!" the lunch lady yelled as he gave a hot dog with a very odd-glowing mustard on it.

Luigi gawked at the hot dog as did his sibling.

"Um, is this, alien mustard or something?" Luigi asked, watching the mustard bubble.

"Diet mustard!" Fawful exclaimed, pouring some onto Mario's hot dog.

Luigi, looking disgusted at it, took a taste of it and nearly burst into happiness and joy.

"My Grambi! This is the most fantastic mustard I have ever eaten!" he yelled, running out of the lunch line without paying, leaving Mario with a raised eyebrow.

Refusing to take a lick of the mustard, he instead walked towards a table with his bro, watching him go nuts.

…

After receiving the exact same hot dog with the diet mustard, Rosalina and Luq sat at the bro's table as well, completely confused at the lunch lady.

"Um, excuse me?" Rosalina asked, tapping Mario on the shoulder.

Turning around, Mario smiled and greeted her, "Hi?"

"Oh! My name's Rosalina. This is Luq." she greeted back.

Mario looked at the DinDin.

"Um, is that a Yoshi?" he asked.

"A DinDin actually. Um, I was going to ask you about this mustard." she explained, showing him the hot dog.

"Well, I don't think you should eat that, Rose. It kinda did something to my bro here." Mario spoke, giving Rosalina a look at his crazy sibling.

Gasping, as Luigi was the one Rosalina was gawking at earlier, she smiled.

"That's pretty weird." she blurted.

Mario laughed, "Couldn't agree with you more."

…

Peach and Daisy made their way down the hall, dodging around classmates that had tried to get past them whatever means necessary.

"Sheesh. First day of school and things feel bleak already!" Daisy said, helping Peach off the floor because she was knocked back by a student.

"I guess…" Peach sighed, getting up and gathering her books. Soon, the two were in the cafeteria.

They walked over to the lunch line and took their meals. Then, they absent-mindedly sat where the Mario bros. were and Rosalina.

"Oh! Sorry!" Peach apologized as her shoulder had bumped Mario's.

"Oh it's oka-." his words were interrupted as his eyes had just locked onto Peach. And boy was he falling for her.

Peach, also looking head-over-heels, smiled.

"Hi. W-What's your name?" she asked without hesitation.

"Mario…" Mario answered without a thought in the world.

Before any of them could say anything else, a very loud snap had occurred right in front of their faces, causing the two to draw their heads back.

Daisy, being the one that had snapped her fingers, chuckled loudly, "Wow cousin. You like this guy?" she asked, pointing at Mario.

Peach nearly interrupted her, "No! I don't!"

Daisy laughed louder, sitting next to her, "Really? So… having extreme close eye-contact isn't a little crush for you?" she asked, smirking.

As much of a cousin Daisy was with Peach, she knew literally everything about her. And this wasn't anything new. Peach has fallen with a crush with many boys before. Of course, each one was a goof-off and that really wasn't Daisy wanted Peach to be with. Besides, she needed to know a little bit about Mario if she was going to let her guard down for her.

Mario, also drawing back and saying "no" a thousand times, he decided to not get into these conversations of "Do you like that boy?"

Instead, he turned to his much calmer brother who had worn off those weird effects of that mustard.

"You okay bro?" Mario asked.

Luigi didn't respond. The only thing he did mutter was, "Wooooow…"

Mario looked in the direction he was looking at and instantly laughed, "No way!"

Luigi snapped out of his trance. "What? I wasn't looking at her!"

Mario crossed his arms, "I didn't ask you that yet. Ha! You already fell for it!"

Luigi groaned, resting his head onto the table.

Mario then looked back at the two who were kind of arguing over something.

"Hi!" Mario greeted, tapping Daisy on the shoulder.

Daisy looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "So you like him?" she asked Peach.

…

Running footsteps were heard down the hall as a jester screamed his head off while a punch of piranha plants were chasing him.

He managed to get into the cafeteria and his behind some trash cans.

Moments later did he lose them and enter the lunch line, coming back out with a very weird bubbly mustard on his hot dog.

He sat onto the table where the gang was and sighed.

"Who're you?" Daisy asked the soaked, beaten, and extremely pranked jester.

"A man who is losing to a prank war like a baby who loses its binky." Dimentio answered.

Suddenly, a large balloon with water popped into the air and soaked him.

Groaning loud, the jester allowed his face to hit the table.

"Wow, you're losing to a prank war?" Daisy asked.

Dimentio laughed, "Losing? Phah! I am **totally… **yes losing." he sighed.

Daisy laughed, "Wow, sounds like you need pointers kid."

Dimentio growled, "First of all, I am not a kid. And second of all, I do not need help! Who're you to say that I, king of pranking, need any kind of pointers?"

Suddenly, a large pile of trash had hit him right on the head.

Daisy chuckled, "Well, first of all, get cleaned up. And second of all, I'll teach you some cool pranking moves. Got a deal?"

Dimentio thought about this, "Well, fine! But only a few pointers! I am a pro after all."


End file.
